1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling system, and particularly to a cooling system for a computer and heat-generating components of a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Many computer electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) generate a lot of heat during normal operation. This can deteriorate their operational stability and damage associated electronic equipment. Thus the heat must be removed efficiently to ensure normal operation. Conventionally, a heat sink is attached to a top surface of a CPU to remove heat therefrom. A fan is often attached on a top of the heat sink, to facilitate cooling of the CPU. An exhaust fan is often attached on a rear panel of a computer to expel hot air from the computer.
Contemporary powerful CPUs generate unprecedented amounts of heat. Nevertheless, the operating temperatures of such CPUs must still be kept within conventional ranges. The above-mentioned conventional heat sink systems are increasingly unable to meet the demanding heat-removal requirements of contemporary CPUs. Furthermore, conventional heat sink systems generally only address heat removal for a single electrical component, rather than heat removal for the computer system as a whole. The industry trend toward miniaturization of computers is making heat removal for computer systems as a whole more and more critical.
A cooling system which overcomes the above-mentioned problems and shortcomings is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a cooling system which can cool electrical components efficiently.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cooling system which can cool an entire computer system.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, a cooling system of the present invention comprises a thermoelectric cooler, an internal heat sink, a cooling fan, a fan duct, an exhaust fan and an external heat sink. The thermoelectric cooler is attached at an inside surface of a side panel of a computer. The thermoelectric cooler can be polarized to generate a hot surface and a cold surface when it is electrified. The hot surface contacts the side panel, and the cold surface faces toward an interior of the computer. The internal heat sink is attached on an electrical component, for removing heat therefrom. The thermoelectric cooler is separated from the electrical component by a partition plate, to prevent cold air generated around the cold surface of the thermoelectric cooler from being randomly mixed with hot air generated around the electrical component. The cooling fan is attached on one side of the heat sink. The fan duct is connected between the thermoelectric cooler and the cooling fan. The exhaust fan is attached on the side panel of the computer. The external heat sink is attached on an outside surface of the side panel, opposite to the hot surface of the thermoelectric cooler. Alternatively, instead of having a fan duct, an aspirate fan is used to blow outside air toward the thermoelectric cooler.
When the thermoelectric cooler is electrified, the cooling fan sucks the cold air from around the cold surface of the thermoelectric cooler, and blows the cold air through and over the internal heat sink. The air is then expelled from the computer by the exhaust fan, and directed toward the external heat sink. Thus both the electrical component and the computer are cooled efficiently.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.